


Сорвать джекпот

by Rassda



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M, Translation, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-29 20:47:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11448771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rassda/pseuds/Rassda
Summary: _________________________— О, — мутный взгляд Александра сфокусировался на Магнусе. — Ты... медбрат?Магнус закрыл глаза. «Что ж, это больнее, чем я ожидал», — подумал он, стараясь удержать слезы.— Нет, я...— Потому что я никогда не видел таких красивых медбратьев, как ты._________________________Алек под воздействием лечебного зелья не узнает Магнуса. Перевод фика Jackpot Boyfriend Winner, автор Tchell1





	Сорвать джекпот

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Jackpot Boyfriend Winner](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6656080) by [Tchell1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tchell1/pseuds/Tchell1). 



> Бета: Nadalz

Магнус сидел в больничном крыле при Институте и от усталости еле держал глаза открытыми. Волосы торчали в разные стороны, ни следа косметики, отсутствующее выражение лица. Он так устал и испереживался за Александра, что не мог позволить себе провалиться в сон.

Перед ним на кровати лежал Александр, голова и грудь — в сплошных бинтах. Магнус смотрел, как тот дышит, наконец приходя в себя после нападения демона, которое чуть не унесло его жизнь.

Магнус до сих пор помнил, как голос Джейса кричал в трубке, что Александра ранили в схватке с демонами. Очередная проверка, они с Джейсом и не думали, что что-то найдут в подворотне Отеля Дюморт, все-таки Рафаэль охранял и само заведение, и его окрестности. Встреча демонов и сумеречных охотников стала чистой случайностью. 

Однако демоны, не ожидавшие такой встречи, напали с собой жестокостью. Александр — всегда готовый пожертвовать собой идиот — оттолкнул Джейса с пути и смертельно ранил обоих, однако сам подставился под ответный удар. Это все Магнус кое-как узнал от перепуганного Джейса, который и двух предложений подряд не мог связать, только сообщил адрес и все повторял: «Помоги, помоги, помоги, пожалуйста, помоги».

Магнус прибыл на место, окинул его взглядом и через мгновение перенес обоих сумеречных охотников в Институт, прямо в больничное крыло. Не теряя времени, он попытался заживить раны Александра, вливая и вливая собственную магию в тело возлюбленного.

Подоспела Иззи, наверное, за ней сходил Джейс, и как только на Магнуса посмотрели с испугом и тревогой во взгляде Джейс и Иззи, тот принялся выкрикивать приказы. Ему нужно было зелье, а поскольку сам сейчас смешать он его не мог, помощь Иззи и Джейса пришлась кстати. Оба охотника работали быстро и слаженно, и очень скоро в руке Магнуса оказалось нужное зелье, предстояло только наполнить его частичкой собственной магии.

По щелчку пальцев жидкость из голубой стала ярко-оранжевой, Магнус осторожно приподнял голову Александра и заставил выпить. Когда тот закончил, Магнус продолжил лить в него свою магию.

Наконец, через два часа усилий, тело Александра начало реагировать. Магнус позволил себе выдохнуть и рухнул в кресло, которое принесла для него Иззи.

В нем он и просидел три часа.

Заходили и уходили Джейс, Иззи и Клэри, но он сидел на том же месте и внимательно следил, как поднималась и опадала грудь Александра. Магнус не хотел упустить ни малейшего вздоха. Это была жизнь Александра, его возлюбленного и лучшего человека, что повстречался ему за последнее столетие. Магнус так просто не сдастся.

Магнус медленно закрыл глаза, чувствуя, как накатывает усталость. Когда он снова открыл их, на него с удивлением смотрели карие глаза.

— Эй, Александр, — нежно произнес Магнус и взял правую ладонь Александра в свои руки. — Как себя чувствуешь?

Александр продолжал смотреть с недоумением. Побочный эффект от зелья, которым Магнус его напоил: люди обычно долго просыпались и чувствовали себя заторможенно.

— Хмм, — медленно произнес Александр. — Я в Институте?

Магнус мягко улыбнулся.

— Да, мы в больничном крыле.

— О, — мутный взгляд Александра сфокусировался на Магнусе. — Ты... медбрат?

Магнус закрыл глаза. «Что ж, это больнее, чем я ожидал», — подумал он, стараясь удержать слезы.

— Нет, я...

— Потому что я никогда не видел таких красивых медбратьев, как ты, — Александр попытался сесть, чтобы оказаться ближе, но движения давались с трудом. — Ух, ты и правда очень красивый.

Позабавленный его реакцией, Магнус уложил его обратно на кровать.

— Аккуратнее, дорогой. Я только что спас твою жизнь.

Александр удивленно улыбнулся.

— Ты спас мне жизнь?!? Вот повезло.

Магнус не удержал смешок. Александр явно был не в себе и радовался, что Магнус спас ему жизнь. Очень... неожиданный поворот. Даже если бы хотел, Магнус не смог бы стереть улыбку со своего лица.

Александр открыл рот от удивления.

— У тебя самая прекрасная улыбка, — пробормотал Александр. — Ого, ты как будто светишься! — он перевел взгляд в потолок. — Во имя ангела, жаль, я не могу пригласить тебя на свидание.

Магнус не удержался и нежно огладил лицо Александра. Волосы совершенно растрепались, но никогда его сумеречный охотник не был прекраснее.

— Можешь вообще-то, — ответил Магнус.

Александр снова посмотрел на Магнуса и приставил палец к его рту.

— Ш-ш, — с огромными глазами произнес он, наморщив лоб. — Это секрет. Никто не должен знать, что я чувствую. Это запрещено.

Улыбка у Магнуса тут же погасла. Щелчком пальцев он закрыл двери в палату Александра, ограждая их от всего остального мира.

Александр удивленно на него посмотрел.

— Ты еще и колдовать умеешь? — спросил он. — Во имя ангела, ты самый удивительный человек на свете. — Александр снова улыбнулся. — Ты модель? Маг? Модель-маг? — закончил он очень довольно и снова посмотрел в потолок. — Мой медбрат — модель-маг.

Магнус хмыкнул.

— Вообще-то я твой парень.

Александр снова сделал большие глаза и уронил челюсть. Магнус никогда еще не был настолько покорен.

— Ты мой парень? — не веря переспросил он. — Я твой парень?

Магнус снова рассмеялся.

— Да, любовь моя, обычно так и подразумевается. Я встречаюсь с тобой, а ты — со мной.

Александр открыл рот, закрыл, и так несколько раз.

— Как так вышло. Какой сейчас год, — сказал он с ошарашенным выражением, совсем забыв про интонацию.

— Так вышло пару месяцев назад, — ответил Магнус. — Ты поцеловал меня перед собранием традиционных семей Клайва в тот день, когда собирался жениться на другой.

— Ого, — снова сказал Александр. — Я так сделал?!? — он довольно улыбнулся: — Да я крут.

Магнус спрятал лицо в ладонях и рассмеялся. Александр под кайфом это что-то. Как же Магнус его любил.

— Именно так, моя любовь.

Александр снова попытался слезть с кровати и оказаться ближе к Магнусу.

— Иди сюда, я хочу посмотреть. — Магнус охотно подчинился и смотрел за тем, как Александр его рассматривает. — Разиэль, я сорвал джекпот.

Смех уже становился проблемой. Магнусу в новинку было чувствовать себя настолько счастливым, когда он чуть только что не потерял родного человека.

— Не уверен, что это верно, милый, — ответил Магнус, закрывая глаза.

Внезапно последние силы покинули его, и чары гламура спали. Магнус закрыл глаза, чтобы Александр не увидел его метку демона. «Как вовремя, — горько подумал Магнус. — Ну конечно же именно когда я по-настоящему счастлив, Александр увидит мою метку демона».

— Нет, ты чего? — пробормотал Александр, стоило прикрыть веки. — Дай рассмотреть твои глаза, мой парень и модель-маг. Святые ангелы, мне так повезло, — продолжил Александр, не подозревая, что мучило Магнуса в этот момент. — Давай, красавчик, открывай глаза.

Разве мог Магнус ему отказать? Тем более сегодня? Когда Александр почти умер, а затем вернулся к жизни и сразу же сказал, что «сорвал джекпот».

Магнус вновь открыл глаза и приготовился к неотредактированной версии Александра, который испытает отвращение при виде его желтых радужек.

— Э, — Александр смотрел, смотрел и смотрел, Магнус же мог только смотреть в ответ. — Джек. Пот, — вдруг произнес Александр с отчетливыми паузами.

Магнус моргнул:

— Что?

Александр засмеялся, и от неожиданности Магнус засмеялся в ответ.

— Джейс обзавидуется, — снова забормотал Александр. — Я выиграл в лотерее парней. Отхватил лучшего. — Он снова повернулся к Магнусу. — У моего парня золотые глаза, — и улыбнулся, абсолютно довольный собой. — Джекпот. Точно джекпот.

Магнус с облегчением рассмеялся.

— Должен тебя уведомить, что не целую тебя сейчас только потому, что ты все еще на больничной койке, а мне хотелось бы, чтобы ты полностью поправился, — заявил Магнус своему обдолбанному и очень счастливому парню.

Александр пожал плечами.

— Хорошо. Я могу подождать, — он неуклюже наставил палец на Магнуса. — А тебе запрещено исчезать, — произнес он как можно значительнее. — Не хочу снова проснуться и обнаружить, что мой парень маг-модель мне только приснился. Александр прикрыл глаза. — Будет... совсем... отстойно.

Магнус приподнялся в кресле и оставил на губах Александра быстрый поцелуй.

— Никогда, ангел, — уверил его Магнус. — Ты и я? Мы навсегда.

Александр потряс головой и адресовал Магнусу счастливую глупую улыбку.

— Тааак повезло, и почему мне так повезло? — спросил сам себя Александр, открывая и закрывая глаза. — Я хочу поспать, — сказал Александр: — ничего, мой парень?

Магнус улыбнулся. То, как Александр снова и снова называл его свои парнем, неимоверно умиляло.

— Засыпай, дорогой. Я никуда не исчезну, — уверил его Магнус.

Он посмотрел, как Александр закрыл глаза и вернулся к прерванному сну. Щелкнув пальцами, Магнус снова отпер к ним дверь, затем опустился грудью на кровать и закрыл глаза, выполняя обещание не уходить.


End file.
